


A worthy sacrifice

by SooffXyou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SooffXyou/pseuds/SooffXyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole Undertale crew finally crossed the barrier and has been living a happy life<br/>But how long will it take until things take a dramatic turn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves FriskxSans romance  
> If one does not like the combination of these characters, please do not continue!

Chapter 1. Worrying dreams

Sans lays in bed, his skull sweaty as he kept twisting and turning while sleeping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_''Sans.. Sans!.. ''_ A very familiar voice ..Sans tries to look around, not really seeing anything besides pure darkness.  
  
_''Sans .. help me. I need you..''_  
  
His head sweating, he tries to call for them but nobody came.  
He runs around, trying to find who's been calling him.  
He then sees Frisk, back when she was younger in the days they were trying to get the barrier down.  
  
_''Sans ... you've got to save me .. ''_ The child says  
  
Sans tried to run towards her but he was then grabbed by a dark black and pulled to the ground.  
Slowly he gets pulled further away from her, his boney fingers try to hold onto the ground.  
But when he looks up, the eyes of the child turned bright red and she disappeared into the abyss.  
  
Sans tried to look around, worried.  
He tries to use his magic to get lose but it won't appear, it seems he is powerless.  
Then the face of the child suddenly reappears, almost right in his face.  
He struggles to get loose from the mighty grip.  
  
_''Don't worry Sans, I'll do it on my own .. besides, You will need much more help.. '' The dark figure says, then laughing a devilish evil laugh._

_''You won't be alone for long..''_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus stood up from his bed when he heard a noise coming out of Sans his room.  
  
''SANS..? WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BROTHER?'' Papyrus gently enters the room, there he notices his brother having trouble in his dreams.     Sans covers his face with his hands and mumbles something Papyrus couldn't understand.  
  
''SANS..? DO YOU HEAR ME? WAKE UP..'' whispers Papyrus as he gently shakes Sans his shoulder.  
Sans then wakes up nearly screaming, his eye socket shining a bright a blue glow.  
  
'No!'' Sans yells, gasping quickly  
Papyrus jumps back, frightened.  
  
'' IT'S OKAY SANS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE, I'LL PROTECT YOU!'' He says bravely, yet his body language still showing he is afraid. Sans blinks, he looks out of the window, seeing the grass, the beautiful blue sky and the sun slowly rising, reminding him that they are still on the surface.

''SANS,ARE YOU OKAY?'' Papyrus asks concerned. Sans smiles, his bright glowing eye slowly tones down then letting out a deep sigh.  
  
''I am fine Paps.. Just another bad dream'' he says while looking at his brother.  
  
'' AGAIN?'' Papyrus frowns but then he smiles again ´  
´DO YOU NEED ONE OF MY SPECIAL BREAKFEST SPAGHETTI SURPRISES TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?'' trying to comfort his brother ´´YOU KNOW, I, MASTERCHEF PAPYRUS, ONLY MAKES THE BEST FOR HIS BROTHER!´´  
  
''Sounds good Pap, go ahead I'll be right down.'' Papyrus jumps up from joy and runs downstairs towards the kitchen.  
  
Sans still sitting on his bed, staring outside.  
-Still no reset, huh kid?- Sans thought to himself, resting his head in his hands, he sighs deeply while he shakes his head then gets up.  
He grabs a hoody that Papyrus washed for him from his chair, with no effort he slides it over his head, putting on his pink slippers and walks outside to go downstairs.

Papyrus notices that Sans walks down the stairs. ''SANS! YOU LEFT YOUR INSTRUMENT HERE'' Papyrus says  
  
Sans grins ''What instrument is it, pap? '' he says  
Papyrus eyes his brother suspiciously then shaking his head.  
  
''Say it'' Sans smiles.  
''NO''  
''Come on, say it!"'  
Papyrus sighs deeply ''SANS .. YOU LEFT YOUR TROM BONE HERE ON THE-''  
 Halfway through his sentence, Sans laughs.  
  
''GAH, STOP IT SANS'' Papyrus says irritated while he stirs his pasta.  
  
''Isn't it tickling your Funny bone?''  
  
''GRR...'' Papyrus grunts as he eyes Sans, laughing it up  
''AT LEAST YOU'RE FEELING BETTER THAN WHEN YOU WOKE UP,NOW DO SOMETHING USEFULL AND GO SIT AT THE TABLE''

Sans sits down. Papyrus runs in with 2 big bowls of spaghetti, puts them down on the table and sits with his brother  
, who seemed still a bit dazed.  
  
'' ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE FINE?''  
Sans grins ''What? Am I looking .. Pale?''  
  
He winks at his brother. ''SANS, STOP MAKING STUPID JOKES AND BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE'' He says cranky. -  
Sans smiles and nods ''I'm fine pap, don't worry about me'' he says calm


	2. The questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans needs to know something and confronts Frisk about it

Frisk is working in the garden of the school that Toriel created.  
  
A few years ago when the barrier broke down, she actually was on that school herself. Now though, being an adult,  
she helps Toriel around with the school.  
  
_''Oh, those roses look lovely, my child!''_ Toriel says when she walks towards Frisk to see how she's doing  
  
''Thank you, mom '' Frisk says, smiling.  
Even though Frisk knows Toriel isn't her mother, she knows how happy Toriel is to be her mother  
and she loved Toriel a lot for taking care of her when she needed her the most.

_''Here you go, my dearest, eat up, you deserve it.''_ Toriel says, handing Frisk a piece of butterscotch cinnamon pie.  
''How'd you know this is my favourite?'' Frisk asks with a wink at Toriel.  
She smiles and says _''Motherly instinct''_  
  
After you two eat together, you hear the bell.  
  
_''All right well, I should head back .. We're going to talk about snails today in class!''_ Toriel says excited.  
Frisk giggles. ''Your favourite subject! I'll see you after school!"' Frisk says waving Toriel goodbye

When frisk heads back to work, she wanted to sit on her knees, unexpectedly she feels two hands on her shoulder, softly pulling her back. Frisk's heart skips a beat, she gets unbalanced and then falls on her butt. She hears a whoopiecushion sound and a loud chuckle in the background.  
  
She sighs and grins, saying ''Hi sans .. nice to see you to''  
''Hey kiddo!"' Sans says smiling, sticking his hand out to help Frisk up

''The old whoopiecushion trick .. It never gets old for you huh?'' Frisk says laughing  
  
Sans shakes his head.  
  
''After that expression of you, definitely not you really seemed scared 'to the bone' ''  
''Knock, knock.'' Frisk says winking at Sans  
''Who's there.'' Sans replied  
''You'll be''  
''You'll be who?''  
''You'll be buried by Papy if you continue those puns of yours'' She laughs  
Sans smiles ''At least I'll die, laughing of my own hilarious jokes'' he jokes.

After a while, Sans his eyes turned a bit darker.  
  
''So, uh .. buddy, You're doing great right? No bad dreams lately.? '' he asks with a serious tone.  
''Well yea, I am feeling pretty great, A couple bad dreams but that's just how things are, right? ''  
Frisk shrugs ''It's been like that for a couple years now, ever since the barrier got down.''

Sans nods, remembering his dream of last night .. that dream was different than the usual ones he had.  
Usually he'd dream how things would be if they didn't cross the barrier,  
if he would of lost everybody he loved .. but this time, it was just pure darkness and a strange familiar kid  
.. it wasn't frisk, it was something else.

''So still no sudden idea's of resetting, I hope? '' Sans said eventually  
''No of course not, as long everybody is safe and happy, I am not going to do anything .. '' She said soothing  
''Where did that thought of yours come from, Sans? '' She ask when she notices his eyes seem darker

''Just a strange dream, I haven't had that dream before, I thought maybe it meant something that was on your mind'' Sans sighs  
''No .. not mine at least '' Frisk says  
  
She notices Sans lowering his head so she puts her arms around him.  
 ''We'll be fine Sans, don't let those dreams get to you''  
  
He puts his arms around her waist and sighs ''You're right'' he says, nodding.  
  
After they let go of each other, Sans said  
 ''Welp, I'm going to Grillby's .. Do you wanna come with me?''  
  
Frisk ruffles her hair then replies   
 'Well, my part here is almost done, I'm just gonna finish this up but I'll see you tonight for dinner right?''  
  
Sans nods ''I'll see you tonight!'' and walks away slowly

''Sans?'' Frisk calls  
  
Sans turns around ''Yea, Buddy?''  
  
''I would never reset without talking to you about it and if I can't then.. only if there's absolutely no choice for me left   
that at would happen but for that to be done, something must really go terribly wrong...''   
frisk says, ending with a quick nod  
  
'Thanks kid.. appreciated that you want me to make a decision with you.''  
He says with a slow nod, smiling, he continues his walk to Grillby's  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a slow start, but we'll get to the exciting part! :)


	3. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will be seeing someone we haven't seen in a while

After Sans had left, Frisk actually had no energy left for her gardening..  
''I could always do it tomorrow''  
  
She then laughs thinking how that's exactly something Sans would say.  
She grabs all her tools, kneeling down to eye all the flowers she planted.  
''Beautiful'' She thought when she stands back up, then she notices how during her talk with Sans,  
the school bell apparently rang and all the children have gone home.  
  
''Time goes by quickly'' She nods, turning around and walking in the direction Sans went to  
After a while she could feel a cold chill around her as the sun sets. She didn't even see Toriel walk by.  
  
..'' Strange' she thought.  
She suddenly felt a certain shock going through her and she fell to her knees. Her ankle was bleeding,  
it suddenly had a wound.  
  
''.. Where.. where did that come from?'' Frisk thought confused, in pain.  
Then, feeling a certain touch in her neck, she gets pulled back roughly onto the ground. Kind of faded in her mind, she blinks, not knowing what's going on.  
''Missed me?'' She heard getting whispered into her ear  
She could barley move, her head slowly turning she saw Flowey staring at her with a deep and dark look in his eyes.  
''What..? what are you doing here!"' She tries to yell, but Flowey got a hold around her neck.  
''Resetting huh? Well, that bonehead is in the right direction there.. '' Flowey says with his evil smirk  
Frisk looks confused ''What do you mean''

''Well, you idiot.. I wish I was here sooner, before that pile of bones was here..  
but I actually finally found a hitch in your oh so powerful ''Restart'' button.. the next time you will be teleported back.. ''   
He paused..  
His eyes turned darker and darker during his sentence.  
  
''Y o u    w o n 't    b e    a b l e    to    g e t    h e l p     t h I s     t I m e . . . ''

Frisk tried to hit Flowey with her elbow, unfortunately Flowey already expected you to try and fight him.  
  
''Oh .. and I wouldn't warn Sans about it if I were you .. if he finds out, in any case at all ..''  
  
''I t    w I l l    b e    a n   a u t o m a t I c    r e s e t .. ''

He laughs evily and then  
Flowey disappears

Frisk remains on the cold stone floor  
''Was that a dream ..? '' she thinks to herself, she notices her leg still bleeding and she shakes her head,  
a single tear rolling over her cheek  
\-----------------------------------------------

''Who am I supposed to help ..'' Sans pondered thinking about his dream  
He saw a kid he never saw before .. or at least not recognized at all

Suddenly he hears ''Hey ,What's eating ya buddy? ''  
Sans looks up and sees Grillby standing behind the bar, looking curiously at him

''Hey pal , Nothing is going on, don't worry about it '' Sans says with his usual grin  
''Just got a bit distracted with inner thoughts, heh.''  
  
''All right then, well if you need me, y'know where to find me'' Grillby nods at Sans  
  
''Well there actually is something I need from you, Bud'' Sans looks suspicious  
''And what's that then?'' Asks Grillby  
  
''Can ya get me that bottle of ketchup over there? I'm as dry as a bone'' Sans smirks  
''Very well, go ahead''  Grillby said after handing it over  
''Be careful though friend, you seem like you haven't had enough sleep, alright? ''  
  
Sans nods while drinks from the ketchup bottle.

He hears the door opening, his eyes stare forward but he assumed frisk was going to try and surprise him,  
he recognized the slow walk, she has tried it many times before.

Step, step ... silence .. step .. step, step, step

Once he knew she was almost there to touch him, he looked over trying to caught a glimpse of her expression as he 'caught' her but when he looked at her it seemed like she saw a ghost.  She looked pale and very worried.

''Kiddo? hey, are you all right?'' Sans asks, he puts his hand on her shoulder  
''Yea, I'm all right, don't worry'' She says, slightly turned away.  
  
He puts his finger under her chin to lift up her head to look him in the eyes  
  
''Hey now .. you don't look okay and .. have you been crying?'' Sans asks calmly with a worried undertone  
''No, no .. I, Uh .. I got a bug in my eye and it is cold outside.'' She said quickly to get off the topic

''Hey Grillby, can you get a tissue for her?'' Sans calls over the bar  
''I could but .. There won't be much tissue left if I'd hand it over..'' Grillby says half joking  
''Right, my bad'' Sans said scratching the back of his skull.  
  
he stands up, motions Frisk to sit down and heads over to the other side of the bar to grab it for her.

Once he hands it over, he looked at her and said ''So what's up?''  
''Nothing.'' She said quickly  
''Heh,You're a terrible liar, Frisk. '' Sans said, shaking his head with a slight grin

Suddenly the door swung open, it was Papyrus  
  
''SANS! HUMAN! YOU DID WAIT FOR ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DIDN'T YOU?'' he said with a loud voice,  
coming over to the bar, he then noticed Frisk bleeding ankle.  
  
''H- HUMAN? YOU'RE HURT!'' He said and pointed at her ankle  
Sans looked down under the bar at her ankle  
  
'' I didn't even .. notice that'' he looked back up.  
''Huh?'' Frisk said, looking down her ankle. ''Oh right, uhm.. I fell, it's nothing.''  
''THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE NOTHING HUMAN, THAT COMING FROM ME, THE LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD.''

''You can use our bandages, here'' Grillby says handing Frisk a little box  
  
She pulls up her leg so she could get close enough to reach.  
Sans looked at the wound, slowly getting wrapped up, knowing it couldn't be from falling .. but remained silent.  
  
Papyrus sits down next to Frisk.  
''DO WE NEED TO CALL TORIEL, HUMAN?'' He asks looking worked up on Frisk her wound  
  
''Uh .. no it's fine, see?'' Frisk says lifting up her foot.  
  
Sans shakes his head  
''Well bud, if you don't want Toriel to know, where are you going to? She'll see you all bandaged up''  
Frisk shrugged then smiles.  
''Uh..  Is there room for me at you guys place? ''  
  
''A SLEEPOVER?'' Papyrus says excited then looking at his brother.  
''CAN THE HUMAN STAY WITH US, SANS?''  
''Sure kid'' Sans said relaxed  
''HURRAY!'' Papyrus cheers

After ordering and finishing their dinner, they head home.

 


	4. Danger at every corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is going towards a dangerous path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more romance

\-----------------------------------------------  
  
_''Sans...''  
  
_ ''Huh?'' Sans looks around, he's back in his previous dream.  
A pure black darkness surrounds him, he hears a voice of someone calling him.  
  
_''Are you afraid..?''  
  
_ Sans focuses, feeling the magic going through his spine ..  
Yet, it doesn't seem to appear no matter what.  
  
'Not this again '' He says, his skull slowly starting to sweat  
  
_'' Because you should be..''_  
  
Slowly a few holograms came in front of him  
  
  
The first one was Asgore  
The second one was Undyne   
The third one was Mettaton  
The fourth one was Papyrus  
And the last one was Toriel  
  
Then they all faded away, together  
The person giggled and it echoed through the room  
  
   
''Who are you!'' Sans calls out, now with a more frightened undertone ,  
Worried that the evil spirit might harm the ones he loves.  
      
   
_''Awh .. poor little skeleton .. So helpless, so alone.. 'I'll get you next time ..''_  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
''Gah!'' Sans spit out, putting his hands to his face again.  
  
On his hand, he could see his burning eye shining a bright light, which wasn't unusual,  
but the colour was different from his usual bright blue ..  
  
'What's going on? I don't understand, what was that all about with those images?''  
 Slowly, he lowers his hands and sighs deeply.  
  
Then noticing he wasn't in his bed, he was on the couch.  
He saw the TV was still on, assuming he'd be watching something last night and then fell asleep.  
Starting to calm down, the glow slowly tuning away in his eye.  
  
He leans back against the couch with his eyes closed.  
when he opened them again he finally noticed that he actually wasn't alone.  
He saw Frisk had fallen asleep as well,  
she was laying with her head on his lap, her hair spread over his boney knees and covering her face a bit.  
  
''Oh.. huh ..'' Sans said confused  
    
Sans looked around him quickly to see if Papyrus was around as well, which was not the case.  
He looked back down, she was sleeping so peacefully, he decided to let her be.  
   
He reached with his hand towards her hair to get some out of her face, trying not to wake her.  
Apparently it tickled and she giggled while still asleep.

Sans smiles, a light blush appeared on his face.  
  
When he notices her body shaking slightly he assumed she was cold.  
He turned his head, noticing a blanket covering a chair in the corner and focuses on it.  
The more he focuses, the more the blanket gets covered in his magic ,it slowly hovers over and covers Frisk with it.  
  
After a while, his eyes lowered again and he slowly went back to sleep

~~~~~~

It was the next morning, Frisk opened her eyes, not really remembering where she was.  
 Finally, after a minute,  she saw she was laying on top of Sans his lap  
''Oh, well.. uhm.. ''   
When she wanted to get up quickly but, Sans had put his arm around her waist in his sleep.  
  
 She blushed a bit and rests her head again, trying to think of a way to get out without him waking up.

Slowly, she grabbed his arm from her waist, lifted it and then she grabbed a pillow to replace herself with  
for under his arm.  The second she had placed the pillow down, he pulled the pillow close.  
Frisk giggles, her blush rising further over her cheeks.  
She saw a blanket was still half covering her up, she stands up and places it gently over Sans his legs.  
  
''GOODMORNING HUMAN!''  
  
The greeting came very unexpected and Frisk tripped over her own feet, luckily she fell backwards instead of fully against sleeping Sans. She turned around seeing Papyrus with his Chef's hat and wearing an apron with ''Kiss the cook'' on.  
  
''Morning Papyrus'' Frisk said as she stood back up on her feet  
   
''DID YOU SLEEP WELL? YOU GUYS FELL ASLEEP HALFWAY THE MOVIE YESTERDAY, SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS,  
RECORDED THE REMAINING PART AND THEN  I WENT TO CRUISE IN MY BED''   
  
''Yes .. thank you Papy'' Frisk says, thinking to herself  
-I don't even remember we were watching a movie-  
  
Papyrus walked over with a large plate of spaghetti, seeing Sans still asleep.  
''SANS! YOU LAZY BONES, GET UP!''  
  
Sans eyes shut open and he let go of the pillow almost instantly, it falls besides him on the other side of the couch.  
  
''What, What?'' he says with a rather nervous tone in his voice.  
Papyrus looks at the pillow then back at Sans  
  
Sans looks at the pillow that is now besides him on the couch and shrugs  
''Don't look at me like that, bro. I just felt a chill up my spine''  
  
''BUT SANS, WASN'T THE HUMAN SLEEPING HERE WITH YOU?''  
  
Both of them now start to blush  
  
''SHE COULD OF GOTTEN YOU AN EXTRA BLANKET! '' says Papyrus innocently  
   
Sans quickly adapts with his brother's thought.  
''Nah bro, I didn't wanted to wake her out of her beauty sleep''  
  
Frisk raises her eyebrow and grins  
''Hey sans, how about you Ketchup to my level?

''Very Pun-ny, Frisk'' chuckles Sans  
  
''STOP MAKING MORE PUNS''  
Papyrus says irritated, eyeing the both of them  
  
They both laugh  
Ignoring the two of them, Papyrus walks back to the kitchen where he starts eating from the spaghetti  
A second later he heard Sans whisper something from the other side of the room  
Frisk quickly puts a hand in front of Sans his teeth and shakes her head while trying to hide her laughing  
  
''WHAT IS IT NOW?'' Papyrus asks  
  
''Oh, nothing Papy.. Just wanted to say.. ''   
Sans winks and points to his brother  
_'' Bone appetit''_  
  
'' OH MY GOD!'' Papyrus stands up and leaves to go upstairs while the two remaining are laughing it up  
 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Vanished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some characters aren't here for long

It was a beautiful day. Papyrus, Frisk and sans went out to the park to picnic together.  
  
''LOOK HUMAN, I GOT THIS SPECIAL PLATE FROM A STORE!''  
Papyrus shows Frisk his plate, though it wasn't even a plate.  
  
''Uh.. Paps, that is a frisbee''   
  
''A FRIS .. BEE? IS THAT ANOTHER PUN? I DON'T GET IT''  
  
''No, no Paps, here come I'll show you!''    
Frisk grabs the frisbee, stands up, still a bit sore on the ankle and walks over to the other side of the field.  
  
''Here, catch!'' she calls when she throws the Frisbee into Papyrus his direction  
  
Papyrus caught the Frisbee and he started to smile  
''I LIKE THIS, HUMAN! NOW WHAT DO I DO?''  
  
''Well, you throw it back to me!'' Frisk giggles  
  
''ALLRIGHT, BE CAREFULL! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT''  
They throw the Frisbee around a couple of times, Sans watches them as he laying in the sun on the grass.  
After a while, Sans got tired.  
''Maybe .. I can sleep for just a few minutes .. '' Sans thought to himself as he closed his eyes.  
 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans looked around, again the same dream  
.. yet it felt as if though, he felt~even weaker and exhausted than last time.  
This time he couldn't even stand up, he was still sitting on the ground.  
  
He heard giggling, then:

_'' Yes ... Yes! It's working!''_

 ''What are you talking about?'' Sans calls out  
A brief pause and she said  
  
_´´Get up, sans ..´´_  
  
´´I .. I can´t.. ´´ Sans said as he attempts to get up  
  
The kid then reaches out  to Sans  
'' _Of course you can .. here, grab my hand''_  
  
Hesitantly after a while he realized he really didn't had any other choice, he grabbed the kid's hand.  
A powerful shock goes through him and he directly pulls back his hand.  
  
''What the hell was that!' Sans yells angry.  
He heard giggling but when he looked around, the kid wasn't there anymore.  
  
Then he saw something strange  
It was a bright red mist in the darkness of the room and it was rushing towards him.  
He tried to protect himself with crossed arms but it was too late, the mist has surrounded him.  
A second later he couldn't see anything but pure red all around him, he tried to crawl out of it but it seemed to follow him.  
  
He was captured  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
''HUMAN, DON'T THROW IT SO FAR BACK!''  
Papyrus says while out of breath  
  
Frisk giggles  
  
''Oh I thought the amazing Papyrus would be able to catch that''  
  
'' OFCOURSE, THE GREAT AMAZING PAPYRUS CAN .. BUT HE JUST DIDN'T SAW IT COMING!"'  
Says papyrus and stomped his boot  
  
''Right.'' Frisk says with a wink. ''What do you think Sans?''  
After not hearing a reply nor snoring ,Frisk looks around.  
  
''Sans? Where did you go? '' Frisk calls out over the field, she then looks at papyrus questioning  
''SANS?'' Papyrus yells  
  
''SANS, IF YOU DON'T GET HERE QUICKLY, YOU'RE GOING TO GET A PUNISHMENT!''  
After he said that with no sign of sans, he frowns  
''HE ALWAYS RESPONDS TO THAT WITH: ''Don't you mean a Pun-ishment'' ''  
  
''Maybe he went home because he forgot something?'' Frisk says  
''YES, YOU'RE RIGHT, LET'S GO HUMAN!"'  Papyrus says as he grabs Frisk's wrist and pulls her forward quickly  
  
\------------------  
  
After they've searched the house and called their friends to ask if anyone seen Sans, with no success,  
they head over to Grillby's since that is the only place that Sans comes daily.  
When they open the door, they see almost everybody sitting inside having a good time.  
  
But Sans is missing.  
  
''GRILLBY? HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER IN THESE LAST COUPLE OF HOURS?'' Papyrus asks worried  
  
''Sans? Well, no Papyrus I'm sorry, I haven't even seen him this morning,  
I had his usual order ready for him all day.'' Grillby said looking over to the ketchup bottle behind him

Papyrus sighs deeply with disappointment and walks away.  
  
''Is Sans missing?'' Grillby asks, looking at Papyrus who now goes outside  
  
''Well, yes'' Frisk answers ''Nobody knows where he is, we've been to all his favourite hangouts and even asked friends''  
She shakes her head.  
  
''Well, maybe it has to do with what happened to King Asgore?'' Grillby puts his hand on to his chin, pondering.  
  
''Asgore? Is he missing to? '' Frisk asks confused in case she didn't hear what he said correctly  
  
''Well yes, haven't you guys heard? He's been missing for hours now, the whole town is talking about it''  
  
Frisk puts her hand for her mouth and looks away, her mind filled with worries.  
''Alright well, we'll be heading to his home, we might just find an answer there for where the both of them are.''  
  
Grillby nods  
''Let me know if you find Sans and.. here.''   
He hands Frisk two cups of hot chocolate for her and Papyrus.  
  
''On the house'' Grillby says and smiles at her  
Frisk smiles back at him. ''Thank you, Grillz .. You always know when to cheer people up''  
  
She took the cups, waved and went through the door outside   
Papyrus sits against the wall in the snow, his expression showed he had shed a few tears   
  
''Don't worry Papy, we'll find him'' Frisk says as she sits besides him  
''BUT .. WHY WOULD HE LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING, HUMAN?'' He says looking down   
''Well, we'll ask him that once we find him'' Frisk hands over the cup of chocolate milk  
  
Papyrus smiles a little   
''THANK YOU HUMA-.. I MEAN, FRISK''

''You're welcome, Paps''   
Frisk gently pats him on his arm as comfort, straight afterwards Papyrus grabbed her and gave her a big hug  
Frisk giggled, hugging him back. She then stands up saying  
''Well, I think we should leave now if we want to get there before it gets dark''  
  
''WHERE ARE WE GOING?'' Papyrus looks up  
''I'll explain on the way'' She says.  
  
After Papyrus got up, wiped away his last tear, they walked towards the King's Castle  
   
  

 

 

 

 

 


	6. The fallen ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and the king are missing, where could they be?

After a long journey, Papyrus and Frisk arrive at the king's castle.  
''Hello? Is somebody there? '' Frisk calls out while they walk around through several rooms.  
After a while, it was clear nobody was around.

''WHAT DO WE DO NOW, HUMAN?'' Papyrus says upset  
Before she could answer, she got a ring on her phone  
''Maybe it's Sans!'' says Frisk excited, she grabs the phone and looks at the screen.  
  
\------------------  
Incoming call  
''Alphys''  
\------------------  
''Oh, it's Alphys'' Frisk says with a slight disappointed tune in her voice  
  
''YOU CAN TALK TO HER, HUMAN. I WILL EXPLORE THE REST OF THE CASTLE''  
Frisk nods at him  
  
  
***Click***  
  
"'Hey Alphys, what's up? ''  
  
''H..Hi, Frisk! Uh.. I- I uh, wanted to call you because I - I uh.. hmm.. ''  
  
Frisk hears a bunch of unfinished sentences  
''I - I can't find Mettaton anywhere.. have you seen him?''  
  
Frisk shakes her head  
''No Alphys .. I haven't seen him but I'll keep you updated if I find anything ''  
  
''Th- Thank! I'm worried about him .. Have you found Sans back ye-yet? ''  
  
Frisk shakes her head again  
''No .. sadly he's still missing as well, we're going to keep looking though''  
  
''G- Good luck!''   
  
***Click***  
   
  
Frisk sighs deeply and ruffles her hair  
''I don't get it .. what's going on! ''  
  
''H- .. HUMAN! HUMAN COME HERE, QUICKLY!''  
  
Frisk heads to the garden but when she arrives, she feels completely paralyzed  
  
''Wh.. what .. what is that..? '' Frisk whispers.  
Papyrus is down to his knees, next to Asgore who lies on the ground in between his golden flowers.  
He seemed to be crying  
  
Frisk gets closer, Asgore's eyes were closed.  
  
She gently shakes his shoulder  
''As.. Asgore? Asgore, wake up!''  
  
No responds  
  
''Asgore, please! Wake up''   
  
Her eyes start to sting while she was talking  
She kept looking at his chest but .. it wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing.  
  
She grabs his big furry hand to check if there was a pulse  
After a while, she closes her eyes and inhales.

With both her hands she lifts his hand up to her cheek, she exhales deeply and starts to cry softly.  
Papyrus gets closer to her to put his arm around her and cries with her.  
  
She gently places his hand back on the ground and hugs papyrus back  
They sit there together for a very long time  
  
"'How did this happen.. '' Frisk says after a while with still tears in her eyes  
''I DON'T KNOW, HUMAN .. '' Papyrus whispers  
''WHAT DO WE DO NOW?  
  
''I think .. We have to let the others know first, before anything else'' She says while wiping away a tear  
Papyrus gives a small nod, he stands up and reaches with his hand out to Frisk to help her up  
  
After they leave the garden and head into the throne room, Papyrus notices Frisk still wiping away her tears.  
''HUMAN .. MAYBE IT'S BETTER IF YOU STAY HERE, I, - .. I WILL GO GET THE OTHERS, OKAY?  
  
Without a sound, frisk nods. After softly patting her on the head,  Papyrus took off.  
  
After a while, Toriel and Alphys came in, together with Papyrus

''My child! Are you alright? '' Toriel says, already with tears in her eyes, she hugs Frisk tightly   
''Yes Tori.. I just can't believe it.. That he's ..'' Frisk says  
''Nobody can, my child.. Can you.. show me- .. us, where he is?''

Frisk nods, stands up and walks back to the garden with the group right behind her.  
When they enter, they kneel down beside him, Toriel starts to cry with her head lowered.   
  
When Frisk turns her head a bit, she notices something she hasn't seen there when she came in the first time.   
Frisk walked over to it  
It is a picture that lays on the ground, upside down, close to Asgore.  
She grabs it then when she looks at it, she gasps, she drops the picture immediately.  
  
She covers her mouth and shakes her head a couple of times as the pictures slowly falls back down onto the ground.   
Alphys notices it and walks over to  her.  
  
''F- Frisk? What do you got there? ''  
Alphys bends over and grab the picture, she then screams.  
  
It was a picture of Mettaton, completely destroyed in Alphys lab.

''But! I- I - I was just there! This! is - is impossible!'' Alphys whimpers  
''It - it has got to be photo shopped! It can't be r-r-real ''

''Maybe .. you can call Undyne to check if it's real?'' Frisk says quietly  
  
''UNDYNE? I COULDN'T FIND HER WHEN I WAS LOOKING FOR EVERYBODY, MAYBE SHE'S COOKING''  Papyrus says  
  
Alphys started to sweat, dialling Undyne's number in quickly on her phone  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
'' What do you want, PUNK? Leave a message ''  
\-----------------------------------------

''We- We- We have to go find her! N-now!'' Alphys says in panic, tears still going down her face.  
   
Frisk wanted to reply but halfway through her sentence Alphys ran off in a hurry  
She then turns around to Papyrus  
''Papy, please take care of Toriel please, I'm going to help Alphys''

''ALLRIGHT HUMAN, BE CAREFULL!'' Papyrus says worried  
  
Frisk runs after Alphys towards Snowdin Town.


	7. Path of destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Frisk are on the run to Waterfall together, what will they find there?

''Alphys! Wait up!"' Frisk says, gasping for air

They take several elevators, running past Alphys her lab  
Alphys was un stoppable, she was exhausted but wasn't going to give up before she'd find Undyne.  
  
Still tearing up just thinking about Mettaton, knowing he was there in his lab .. broke up..  
She wasn't going to let anything like that happen to Undyne.

''Tra la la, would you like to join me ? ''  Says the River man as he notices Alphys and Frisk running down the path to him.  
''T-To Waterfall!"' Alphys says determined

The river man nods as Frisk and Alphys step in heading to Waterfall  
Frisk looked  at Alphys, she was shaking.

''We'll find her Alphys, don't worry'' Frisk says trying to comfort her  
Alphys nods slightly

The trip seems endless, as if the river never ended.  
''Are we a-Almost there?'' Alphys says impatiently

''We're here'' The River Man says, the boat slowly reduces speed.  
Alphys didn't even wait for the boat to fully stop, she jumped off and ran.  
  
''Thank you'' Frisk says quickly, that being said she runs after Alphys who went to Undyne's house

''Un - Undyne?'' Alphys called out, looking through the window of her house.  
  
_Silence.._  
  
''We have to b-Break the door!'' Alphys says desperate.  
''Well maybe she's just in the back and didn't hear you or she's not home?'' Frisk tries to help.  
  
Alphys shakes her head and walks a distance from the door, ready to run up against it.  
  
''Alphys, wait! "' Frisk says before she could get the chance to hurt herself

Frisk reaches into her pocket, grabbing her upgraded phone.  
Seconds after, a bright yellow laser appears out of the phone, towards the lock of the door.  
  
''Oh.. R-right, good one F-F-Frisk'' Alphys smiles slightly  
The door clicks open when the locks falls down to the ground

''Undyne!"' they both yell through the house.  
  
_No responds_

Alphys fell onto her knees, staring at the ground while her body was still shaking and her muscles hurting.  
_''What if she's turned into dust already?''_   Alphys thought to herself  
  
''Alphys.. Maybe you can stay here and I'll check some other places, alright?''

''B-but.. what if you find her? How will I know?''  
  
''Well, do you have your phone on you?'' Frisk asks.  
''Y-yes'' She said, reaching into her lab coat and pulls out her phone.  
  
''Right then I will contact you through there.'' Frisk says  
''Shouldn't I be exploring as well?'' Alphys asks softly  
  
"'Well, if she comes home and neither of us are here then .. ''  
Alphys nods. "'K- keep me updated..''  
  
Frisk nods as well.  
When she steps out of the house, she hears small sobs behind the closing door.

 

After she walked for a while, not really sure where she had to go, she started to think.  
She found Asgore at his garden.. Mettaton at Alphys her lab ..  
Could there be a link?  
  
Her eyes widened .. Those are the places she first saw them ..  
''But .. the first time I met Undyne was at her house .. wasn't it .. '' she thought to herself  
  
''Maybe .. it counts as the actual first time she saw me? Which was ..  
When papyrus attempted to talk Undyne out of killing me for my soul  
 .. I was hiding in tall grass.. with monster kid at the very start of Waterfall.

Quickly she ran back, it was worth seeing if her theory was right.  
 ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
_''Don't you dare to take another step, you punk!''_   Undyne yells to the shadow across the hallway.  
They smirked and took another step.  
  
_´´Trying to be funny, huh? Well how about -THIS!''_  
Undyne throws a big spear towards them but they easily dodge it.  
  
_''Huh?''_   Undyne looks at them with a confused look  
  
A red glow appears in their eyes.  
''Cute.'' They say, staring at Undyne.  
  
A bright red light appears.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Frisk ran quickly back through the dark mushroom forest.  
Almost entering the hallway where her theory lead her though, she sees a red light.  
She stops for a second.

  
Before she even think of what's going on, something gets smashed really hard up against her.  
She ends up a couple feet away, smashed to the ground.  
Slowly she opens her eyes, trying to figure out what happened.  
  
_''Ugh.. ''_

She looks down, seeing Undyne on top of her which was probably the cause.  
  
''Undyne.. Are you okay?'' Frisk asks as she brushes her head to soften the pain from falling.  
_''Frisk.. is that you? You have to leave..!''_ Undyne says trying to get back up.  
  
Frisk gets up and notices Undyne is pretty beaten up.  
  
''No, We have to.'' Frisk says concerned ''What happened to you? Who did this to you?''  
_''There's no time to explain.. Just go! ''_  
Undyne grabs a spear and looks back to try and find them.  
  
''But-'' Frisk gets interrupted by a red mist appearing around her.  
''What is this!'' Frisk ask in a panic  
  
_''Look out!''_   Undyne runs towards Frisk and pushes her out of the way, receiving a hard hit herself  
Undyne lays on the ground, trying not to show she's hurt.  
''Undyne, I'm so sorry! I'm coming, stay there!"' Frisk calls out to Undyne  
  
''Heh, you sure are an idiot..'' A dark appearance says.

  
Frisk eyes them, stands up and runs towards Undyne.  
Before she could even get close enough,  
she gets pushed back again, in a fast speed, she gets smashed against the wall behind her.  
  
Frisk groans from the pain and falls to the ground.  
A slight blood trail appears at the corner of her mouth.  
  
Half conscious, she grabs her phone and clicks on the button to reach Alphys.   
Her eyes slip down for a second, when they open again, she sees the shadow across the hallway.  
  
They get closer towards her, she puts her head back down and lays still.  
A small drop falls onto the ground besides her and the shadow leaves.  
  
When they are turned around, Frisk looks back up.  
  
''S..Sans..?''  
  
After seeing him, Frisk's view turned black.

 

 

 


	8. The truth comes to light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk knows who the shadow is, now what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, Woohoo!

Frisk gasps for air.  
  
When she looks around, she's still at Waterfall, on the ground where she went to find Undyne.  
She feels sweat drips coming off her forehead.  
She wipes it away with her sleeve, noticing now it wasn't sweat, it was her own blood.  
  
''Wha..?'' She mumbles dazed.  
''S-stay still..'' She hears from behind her  
  
Frisk rests back on the ground, seeing Alphys right behind her.  
''How .. did you .. find me?'' she whispers  
  
Alphys kneels down and grabs a few bandages out of a bag she brought with her.  
''You called me.'' She said, Frisk could feel the pain she was feeling through her voice.  
  
''Do you know w-what happened?'' She asks after a brief moment of silence.  
''Not everything.. I remember fighting someone ..'' Frisk mumbles, looking at her red sleeve.  
  
She eyes the echo flowers on the side of the hallway.  
''Maybe they picked up some of the fight?'' she says while she looks at Alphys  
  
''Good idea, F-Frisk, Stay here, those wounds need a few minutes of complete rest with the medicine I gave you.''  
Alphys says while standing up, walking over to the blue glowing flowers.  
  
She starts at the begin of the hallway.  
  
'' ~~Why is it so dark in here! I can't see a thing!''~~ After that has been said, Alphys hears a struggle and someone falling.  
Alphys shakes her head. ''Nothing yet!'' she says to frisk to the other side.  
  
She walks over to the second one.  
'' ~~Damn it! These stupid flowers are rooting all over the ground!''~~ Alphys hears  
She shakes her head again and walks over to the next one.  
  
'' _Frisk! Are you okay!''_  
  
Alphys gasps, that was Undyne's voice  
She quickly runs over to the next flower  
  
''There is nowhere left for you to go''  
''T-that voice .. Isn't that ..Sans? Alphys thinks to herself.

The next flower only makes a strange sound  
There are only 3 flowers left

 _'' Now .. let's go to the remaining two, shall we?''  
_  
Alphys looks confused .. Remaining two?  
When Alphys is at the 1 before the last one, she hears Undyne again  
  
'' _I'm .. sorry Frisk .. I'm sorry Alphys .. Everybody .. I couldn't.. stop them..  ''  
_ *Coughs*  
_''Alphys .. if you hear this .. I .. lo.. love ... yo..-''  
_ The flower stops before the sentence is final  
  
''N-No!''  
Alphys her voice trembles, as fast as she could, she runs towards the last flower  
  
~~''Why did I ever thought it was a good idea to sell in this dark place? Nobody will ever come here!''  
~~  
Alphys smacks the flower with anger while the tears stream down her face.  
''No!'' She cries.  
  
  
''Alphys?'' Frisk attempts to look up, feeling her wound is much better, she slowly attempts so crawl to Alphys.  
  
''I- I - I think .. Un-Undyne.. didn't ..'' Alphys shakes her heads  
Frisk covers her lips with her hand and looks at Alphys unbelievably  
  
''I heard .. S-Sans saying .. Let's go to the remaining two.. What does that mean? ''  
Alphys says, her eyes are red. If it's from crying or anger, Frisk wasn't sure.

Frisk thinks for a moment .. Now Undyne is gone, what is Sans his next move?  
  
  
''I think .. we have to go to Snowdin as soon as possible, maybe we can find something at Grillby's or his house.''    
Frisk says  
  
''I - I can't .. Go without me .. I n-Need a minute''  
Alphys says sobbing.  
  
''But what if he comes back? Frisks asks worried.  
Alphys shakes her head  
"I'll be fine.'' She says calm  
  
Frisk frowns  
''Are you sure?''  
  
''Y-Yes.''  
  
Frisk turns around and begins her journey to Snowdin, alone.  
She looks back once just in case Alphys changed her mind but she was still sitting there.  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
After getting out of Waterfall, she sees Snowdin town up ahead, it looked empty.  
Nobody was outside, everybody had left.  
  
She walks towards Sans & Papyrus their house, she sighs deeply and opens the door.  
It was dark, she went towards the switch of the light.  
  
The door slams closed  
''What the-''  
  
Before she could say anything she felt something wrap around her waist, ankles and her wrists.  
The light turns on.  
  
''You idiot..'' Two voices say  
Frisk looks up, seeing Sans floating from the ground and Flowey.  
Sans his eyes are red, his skull seemed to have a couple of cracks.  
  
''I can't believe you actually fell for it.. '' he says laughing.  
Flowey laughs as well as he then holds up Papyrus and Toriel, their bodies seem lifeless.  
  
What are you doing!"' Frisk shouts towards Sans.  
''You still have no idea what is going on, do you?'' Sans said, his eyes dark as he shakes his head.  
  
_''Do you remember what I explained to you, back on the surface?''_   Flowey smirks  
Frisk remembers him saying he had a trick around her reset but .. what had that to do with anything?  
  
''We're trying to get that plan in motion .. though of course, you wouldn't just reset without a reason''  
Sans explains  
'' So, since we know you care so much for these ..pathetic .. rotten .. monsters.. We decided to get rid of them 1 by 1''  
''It was really easy since we can teleport back and forth, I even had time to make a picture of that idiotic robot  
and put it next to that big fuzzy guy''  
  
''But Sans, you love these people so much!"' Frisk shouts ''How could you!''  
  
''You're even more stupid than I thought .. I am not Sans, you idiot''  
A dark voice out of Sans his body then says

''I'm Chara''

Frisk feels her body getting cold  .. How could she not figure that out yet ..  
She was an idiot..  
  
"'You see, I've haunted Sans his dreams .. Each time I've came into his dream, his soul became weaker ..  
eventually, I took control''  Chara said

''We wanted to start our path killing these monster with the tall skeleton.  
But Sans his soul wouldn't let me, each time I even tried, a crack came on his body.  
Assuming if I'd continue, I would lose my host and I couldn't let that happen.  
 So..  I started off the other way around.''  
  
Chara _(In Sans his body)_   points at a large crack on top of Sans his skull  
''This crack came when I slammed you against that wall, Cute .. isn't it? He wanted to protect you so bad .. '' 

Chara laughs  
''But he couldn't ... He even cried when you were unconscious .. ''

A tear rolls over Frisk her cheek.  
''Now, here I am .. Wanting to kill these two but Sans keeps fighting, so I called in for help. '' Chara says looking at Flowey.

Flowey throws Toriel and Papyrus their bodies on the ground.  
Frisk closes her eyes, shaking her head while the tears can´t stop coming.  
  
´´Pathetic´´ Chara says, smirking.  
´´But .. We´re not done yet.´  
  
Frisk looks up to Chara  
´´Do you really think we would stop here? '' There is still 1 person left to get rid off''

A bright red glow shines out of Sans his body, Chara her soul appears, Sans his body falls down to the ground.  
''Sans!"'  Frisk cries out to him  
  
Flowey suddenly lets go of Frisk her body, she immediately runs towards Sans  
She there Falls to her knees  
  
''S.. Sans? Are you there? Please respond to me.. ''

  
After no responds, she bends forwards, resting her head on top of his chest.  
Her hair falls over his thick coat, she cries quietly ..  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
Sans slowly opens his eyes, seeing frisk crying.  
  
He carefully places his bone hand on top of her head and gently strokes her hair.  
''Hey .. kid..'' Sans barley is able to speak.  
  
''Sans! I'm so sorry ... If .. if I'd known I would of .. ''  
Frisk starts

''Hey now, bud.. I'm the one who should be sorry .. I .. I didn't want to .. ''  
Sans sighs deeply, a glowing tear now coming out of his eye socket.  
  
When he looks up, he notices Chara her soul, quickly followed with a giant vine heading their direction.  
Sans wraps his arms around Frisk and teleports to the other side of the room.  
  
''That was adorable ... Now it's time to die'' Chara says giggling.  
  
Flowey's vines are coming towards them quickly, Frisk gets up and quickly moves Sans behind a wall.  
''I'm sorry kid .. I can't really do anything .. my .. energy is .. down to zero..''  
  
Frisk nods  
''I will protect yo-''   
  
The wall  they stand behind gets smashed. The crumbs of the wall fall on top of them.

Frisk drags Sans through the broken hole outside.  
Out of breath and hurt,  Frisk takes him behind the shed.  
  
Flowey's vines grab Frisk by her ankle and she falls into the snow. 

Pointy thorns are thrown towards her  
A few hit her.  


Sans was laying in the snow, noticing how her sleeve was red and how she was struggling to protect him.  
She was covered in cuts, bruises and her own blood .. yet she was willing to fight for him..  
He'd do everything to protect her, no matter the cost.  
  
Frisk gets held upside down by the vines then smashed on the ground.  
Flowey and Chara laugh together.  
  
Frisk lays on the ground, Sans is a few feet away.  
''Kid?''  Sans asks worried.  
  
Frisk breathes slowly, not responding to Sans his call.  
  
"'Now, to finish it all up..'' Chara says, nodding at Flowey.  
A large red beam of light appears.  
  
Frisk opens her eyes a little, seeing the beam coming her way, she looks away.   

After a brief moment, she looks back to see what happened, she's still alive.  
She then sees Sans held up his hand towards her, his body shaking, the glow in his eye slowly disappearing.  
  
He was holding up a shield over Frisk, it was just strong enough to hold off Flowey.  
The shield didn't hold long, Sans teleported with his last life strength both him and Frisk away.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
Frisk opened her eyes with all her might  
Then seeing Sans laying close by her.  
   
Frisk very slowly crawled towards Sans.  
''S... Sans.. ''  
  
Sans didn't respond.  
  
''Sans .. I .. I have to reset .. ''  
Frisk says barley breathing herself.  
  
Frisk rests her head against Sans his arm, she puts her hand on top of his wrist.  
She could feel that Sans wasn't there anymore .. He would turn to dust soon ..  
  
She didn't wanted to wait for that to happen.

The room around her darkened.  
Before her she sees the buttons  
"'Continue'' ''Reset''   
  
''Sans .. you might not hear me but .. ''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~  
On the other side of the room, Sans soul stands behind a big force field of almost pure black

Sans can barley see through it to see what happens on the other side.   
  
''But what, kid?''  Sans says  
''You idiot .. She can't hear you through this barrier.''  Chara's soul appears  
  
''I'm going to kill you'' Sans says angrily towards Chara.  
  
'You can try, it's impossible .. Why do you think I always get a host? you'll go right through me'' Chara laughs evilly  
''Why don't you enjoy the show? '' She says  
  
Sans looks back at Frisk who hovers her hand above the Reset button.  
  
''I .. I love you .. Sans .. I really do .. ''  
Frisk sighs deeply, looking at her feet  
  
Sans stares at her without saying a word.  
  
''I have to do this .. Not just for you but for everybody .. '' Frisk shakes her head.  
''We will probably never meet after I do this .. But I'd rather have you all alive than .. ''  
  
Sans looks confused  
''Never meet? What do you mean?'' he whispers  
  
''Oh you don't know it yet? Chara asks laughing  
  
Oh how sad .. Well you see, you bonehead. Flowey and I have found a leak in the Reset 'system'.   
We had the chance to change a small  detail in the next reset .. which we did.''  
 So next time Frisk will be there, she will be all alone.. Well except for 1 certain monster.. ''  
  
Sans his eye glows blue fire  
'You F---ing piece of trash ..  Does Frisk know about this!''  
  
''Of course she knows, she just couldn't tell you because if you'd found out in your physical body,  
you could of stopped us before we even had a chance,  
So we changed 1 more thing in the rule book, with the time we had ..''

If you would of found out, it would of been an automatic reset..  
Now you're just a soul, you can't do anything to stop us.''  
  
Chara laughs  
''Why do you think she told you she wouldn't reset anymore unless it was an emergency?  
She knows she is going to die and she's willing to because of all of you pathetic monsters .. ''  
  
Sans punches against the force field.  
''Frisk please .. Don't do this! '' he says  
''I .. I .. ''  A slight blue blush appears on his face while he looks at frisk.  
  
'' I .. love you to.. ''  
  
A few tear drops hit the ground as he said it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


~''Please forgive me .. '' Frisk says, her hand presses the reset button

  
Everything turns to a bright white light.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be a new chapter soon!


	9. Brighter times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reversed genocide route has come to an end with Frisk 's reset  
> What will happen next?

Sans gasps, feeling the sweat on his skull.  
  
''Wh.. What happened? ''  
Looking around, he sees he's in his bed.  
  
''Oh .. right, we're back at the beginning.. ''  
Sans sighs, thinking of Frisk her last words to him before the reset.  
  
_''Did she really mean it? Heh.. Why would she .. ''_  
  
Sans shakes his head, stands up and reaches out for his hoody.  
He throws it over his head and puts his hands in the pockets.  
  
''Good to go.''  
He walked out the door.  
  
''GOODMORNING BROTHER!''  
  
''Paps?'' Sans smiles, he runs up to him and hugs him tightly.  
  
''OH .. SANS! YOU HAVEN'T HUGGED ME LIKE THIS IN A LONG TIME !''  
Papyrus hugs him back, lifting him up.  
  
When the image of Papyrus his body in the last timeline flashed through Sans his mind, a small tear appeared.  
He hugged his brother even tighter.

''SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I KNOW I AM VERY GREAT BUT -''  
''I am doing good Paps, don't worry about me. ''  
Sans says smiling at his brother, Papyrus lowers him back on the ground.  
  
''ALRIGHT THEN, IF YOU SAY SO. ARE YOU READY TO GO OUTSIDE AND WAIT FOR HUMANS TO COME?''  
''Sure Pap, let's go'' Sans said.  
  
They head outside, walking passed Grillby's, Sans notices something strange.  
''It's Monday today..?''  
  
''YOU LAZY BONES, YOU'RE EVEN TO LAZY TO KEEP TRACK OF THE DATE? YES, IT IS MONDAY''  
  
Sans thinks to himself.  
''Tuesday was usually the day we'd get send back to with regular resets.. What's going on? ''  
''Maybe I'm just mistaken with the days''    
  
They finally reach Sans his post.  
''Alright bro, I'll stay here and I'll be on the lookout for humans.''  
  
''DON'T FALL ASLEEP LIKE LAST TIME!''  
Papyrus says stomping his boot on the ground  
  
''Hey, after a day of sitting, I get _bone-tired''_

''GAH! STOP IT SANS!''  
Sans chuckles, seeing his brother going back to work on his puzzles.

A few hours pass by, still no Frisk.  
''Well, if it is Monday, today is the day Tori asks me to protect 'A human who might come through''  
Sans shrugs, walking over to the giant door that leads to the ruins.

He sits down against the door and knocks on the door.   
After a brief moment of silence, he fills the blanks in himself. 

''Knock, knock.''  
''Who's there?''  
''Anee''  
''Anee who?''  
''Anee one you like!''  
  
He knocks again.  
  
''Knock, knock.''  
''Who's there?''  
''Doris.''  
''Doris who?''  
''Doris locked,  That's why I'm knocking''  
  
Sans chuckles.

  
After a several hours, he thinks to himself  
''It's almost dark, where is she? Tori should of been here hours ago.''  
  
''SANS, WHERE ARE YOU!''  
  
"'Papyrus? Why is he here already? Is it already that late?''  
Sans looks at the door.  
  
''SANS, COME WITH ME, THE SUN IS GOING TO SET SOON AND I HAVE TO START WITH MY FAMOUS SPAGETTHI!''  
  
''Uh.. you can go ahead bro, I'm going to test some more knock, knock jokes on this door.''  
Sans said quickly, hoping Toriel would still come.  
  
''NO BROTHER, IT'S GOING TO BE COLD AND DARK! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE''  
Papyrus says  
  
''But I've been here in the snow, alone, all day haven't I? Besides, I got my short cuts.''  
Sans said trying to convince him.

''WELL ALRIGHT THEN BUT COME HOME SOON FOR DINNER!''  
''I will Paps'' Sans smiles to Papyrus  
  
Papyrus walks off and Sans remains alone again, sitting against the door.  
''Come on, Tori .. Where are you?'' Sans sighs.  
  
  
After a while, the sun has left. 

Snowdin got darker and colder.  
Sans his bones started to shake, sitting against a door the entire day actually made him tired.  
He fell asleep against the door.  
  
Papyrus walks back, seeing his brother fallen asleep against the door, he picked him up and brought him home.  
  


''Huh.. '' Sans says rubbing under his eye sockets with his hands.  
He was on the couch with a blanket.  
  
''What? Why am I here?''

''AH, SANS!  YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAINST THAT DOOR SO I BROUGHT YOU HOME''  
Papyrus says from out of the kitchen.  
  
''Ah, thank you Pap. I didn't notice how tired I was .. ''  
  
''HERE, HAVE SOME SPAGETTHI!"'  
  
''Thanks, hey I'm going to Grillby's in a bit, want to come with?''  
  
'''THAT GREASY PLACE? NO THANK YOU BROTHER.''  
  
Sans smiles, once his plate was finished, he stood up, waved Papyrus goodbye and went outside.  
He rubs the back of his skull, still confused.  
  
''No kid .. No Toriel .. Maybe that flower and that brat took this plan of theirs more serious than I thought..''  
Sans pulls the door open from Grillby's  
  
''Hey guys.''  
  
Everyone immediately responds with a friendly greeting.  
Sans parks himself on his usual barstool  
  
''Hey there, friend. I haven't seen you all day which is .. unusual.''    
Grillby says, handing over a bottle of Ketchup to Sans.  
  
''Hey Grillbz, yea .. busy day'' Sans chuckles in a slightly sad tone in his voice.  
''Nothing eatin' ya I hope?'' Grillby asks looking at his friend.  
  
"'Nah, I'm fine.'' His eyes looking slightly sideways, he sees a news paper on the bar.  
He grabs it and reads the top.

**_''Monday.''_ **

''Hm .. so it is monday'' Sans thinks to himself  
'' Sans? Are you sure you're feeling well?'' Grillby jokes, looking at Sans actually reading for once.  
  
Sans chuckles  
''Yea, I'm just .. Uh, checking the weather.''  
When his eyes look back to the news paper, he notices a picture on the cover.  
  
''The king and queen?'' he says confused  
 Toriel and Asgore are on the picture, smiling while Asgore has an arm around Toriel.  
  
   
''What..? Heh, hey Grillby .. Someone put a joke in the news paper.  
Sans shows the news paper to Grillby.  
  
''Look there's an old picture in this one.''  
  
''Let me see'' Grillby bends over the bar, looking at the picture.  
''That's quite a recent picture I believe, it's been taken 2 days ago it says here.''  
  
''2 days ago? But.. That can't be possible.. '' Sans mumbles confused.  
''Yes, I believe it was the opening of a new building in Waterfall .. might even been taken yesterday.''  
Grillby strokes his chin as he thinks.  
  
Sans stands up  
  
  
 ''Ah .. hey, Can you put it on my tab, Grillbz?  I need to check up on something''  
  
Grillby raises his eyebrow, then nods.  
  
Sans storms out of Grillby's , heading back towards the big door.  
 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter chapter, been a long few days  
> Next chapter should be a bit longer!


	10. Fighting for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action! Whoop, woop!

Frisk looks up, seeing herself lay in the oh, so familiar flowerbed.   
She sits up, looking around.  
It's darker here than she remembered..   
  
When she stands up, she notices her young adult body is actually still the same.   
''Huh .. ? Shouldn't I be .. a child again?''  
''That's strange..'' She thinks to herself

She walks over to the big purple gate, towards where she would meet Flowey.   
After his usual talk, he started to attack her.   
  
The bullets hit her a couple of times.  
Since she never in her life had killed a single creature, she didn't had any HP.   
  
''I T    I S   K I L L   O R  B E  K I L L E D...''   
Flowey says, circling his bullets around her.   
  
They came closer and closer.   
Until they actually hit her hard.

Flowey laughs, multiple bullets summoned again, coming at her quickly.   
  
She had a single HP left. She gasped and groaned with pain, this wasn't supposed to happen?  
Where is Toriel?  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans runs outside, back into the night towards the door he waited against for hours the same day.  
His energy started to lower quickly.  
  
Out of breath, Sans finally reaches the door.  
  
''What the .. ''  
Sans stares at the door, it has been barged open and not very lightly either.  
It was dark inside.  
No candles or light whatsoever and with the sunlight gone, it was almost impossible to see anything.  
  
''Frisk?'' He called out through the dark hallway.  
  
Suddenly, he gets smacked in the back of his skull by something  
He turned around quickly, seeing Frisk figure leaning against the tree.  
  
'' _Hehehe..''  
  
_ Frisk smiles and opens her arms towards Sans.  
Sans smiles back and stands up, walking towards Frisk.  
  
''Hey there human, don't you know how to greet a pal?''  
  
Sans walks up to her with open arms when suddenly a bright light appears behind Frisk.  
She looks behind her, sees it's one of Sans his Gaster blasters.  
  
She jumps up high, landing on a dark branch further away.  
She opens her eyes, showing fire red pupils.  
  
_''Hmm.. you're smarter than I thought.. ''_  
Chara said calm and cold.

''Where is Frisk?'' Sans said determined.  
  
_''You're looking at her .. Comedian''  
_ Chara grins   
_''At least, At her body ..  for her soul, you'll have to look a little further''_  
  
The branch start to move with Chara still on it  
Flowey then appears in his destructive form, he laughs. 

''What did you do to her!'' Sans his eye start to glow with blue fire.  
  
_''Well.. isn't it obvious?  I thought you were already caught up on that .. But I guess I could explain.. ''_

Chara smiles  
_''As spoken earlier, we changed something giving us access to_ Frisk's powerless body and soul..  
_And I think you can fill in the blanks from there on?'_  
  
  
''Heh.. you're going to wish you haven't done that.''  
Sans his eye is fuming, almost lightening up the entire forest around them.  
  
Hundreds of bones appear from out of nowhere around Chara and Flowey, coming towards them in high speed.  
Flowey slams most bones into bits and Chara dodges with ease the ones remaining.  
  
Quickly afterwards, multiple Gaster Blasters appear around them, shooting beams of powerful magic towards them.  
Chara jumps up, making a flip quickly just above Sans, almost harming him with her knife.

Sans teleported away quickly.  
He looked at Flowey.  
  
Flowey did get hit by the blasters but didn't seem hurt at all.  
He laughed  
  
''Pathetic weakling! You can't hurt me, you're only hurting her!''

A bright red light appeared out of Flowey's body, it was Frisk's soul with a crack in the upper corner.

  
''Every time you'll be hitting one of us, you're always be hurting your beloved little Frisk .. ''  
''Physically or mentally''  
  
Sans his glow disappeared, his eye sockets were completely dark.  
He felt guilty and didn't know what to do now.  
  
Soon a branch of Flowey smashed just an inch beside him, he teleported away.  
Once he gets there he immediately gets attacked by 'friendliness pallets''  
He dodges them, eyeing Chara quickly coming towards him.  
  
He made her soul blue and threw her in a big pile of snow further away.  
  
_"'PPfft''_    
Chara wiped off the snow out of her face.  
  
Flowey kept on slamming his branches nearly against Sans.  
Luckily he knows exactly when he needs to step back or forth.  
  
Chara stands up out of the pile of snow, grabbing her knife and walking In stealth towards Sans.  
  
_''You can't dodge forever .. Comedian''_  
Sne whispers, sticking her knife nearly into Sans his body.  
He teleports away quickly.

  
Flowey then gets grabbed by Frisk's her soul inside of him,.  
Sans didn't want to hurt Frisk but he had to make sure that these two wouldn't be getting to Snowdin.

He summoned blue bones around Flowey as a cage, making him unable to come out.  
Soon afterwards, noticing Chara quickly coming towards him.  
  
With one hand he was focusing on the cage, with the other he quickly got out a single bended bone.  
He threw it towards Chara, trapping her wrist and getting launched again the tree quite far away from them.  
  
He concentrates, trying to keep the magic spells up.  
  
_''Awh.. stupid fool.. trying so hard not to hurt his little girl friend .. ''  
  
_ Sans ignores it and keeps them locked in their traps, trying to think of his next move.  
  
_''You know .. She didn't actually mean it, what she said in the previous time line .. ''  
''About loving you .. ''  
  
_ A light shock goes through Sans his mind but tries to ignore it.  
  
_''Oh my .. Did you actually believe it? That's so cute .. A skeleton with a crush on a human .. hilarious ''_  
  
_''Do you hear that Frisk? This idiot actually has feelings for you! As if a human could be with a skeleton! ''_  
  
Chara and Flowey laugh loudly.  
  
Sans his pupils got dark, he didn't look at them anymore, he just wanted to keep them there forever.  
Then suddenly he feels a painful shock in his skull.  
  
He fell on the floor, his magic disappearing. Trying to support his weight with his arms, he noticed Chara had thrown her dagger while he wasn't looking.

  
''Heh.. Welp, Knife one .. kid..''

  
  
After these last words, his vision has gone black.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 


	11. A way around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans got defeated, Chara has frisk's body, Flowey has Frisk's soul  
> What's going to happen next?

_''That's 2''_

Chara laughs, seeing Sans his body collapse.  
  
''Agh!''   
  
She looks behind her, seeing Flowey nearly collapsing as well.  
_''What's going on?''_ She asks, looking down at him, seeing a bright red glow.   
  
Flowey's omega form suddenly disappeared, turning back to his regulair form.   
''The .. The soul .. is too strong.. I can't contain it'' Flowey coughs, he looked exhausted.  
  
The glow reached further and further, brightening up.   
Soonly after, a spirit of Frisk appears into the glow with her soul floating above her two cupped hands.   
Her eyes were closed, she was concentrating.  
  
The reset button appeared.

_''See you in the next reset..''_  
Chara grinned.   
  
A familiar blinding  light appeared.

  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
''Gah!'' Sans yelled, waking up in his bed.  
  
''What the .. ''   
His body was sweating and shaking as he looked at himself, still alive.  
  
''Oh thank god .. Frisk can still reset.. ''   
"Though .. why didn't she when she got taken by those brat's? ''   
  
Afterwards he stands up and reaches out for his hoody.  
After putting it on, he said   
  
''Good to go.''  
Giving himself a deja vu then he walked out the door.  
  
''GOOD MORNING BROTHER!''  
The happy voice of Papyrus makes Sans smile

''Hey bro, slept well?''   
  
''I SLEPT EXCELLENT!"'   
Papyrus says, putting some eggs, bacon and of course .. Spaghetti on the table.  
  
''Don't you mean .. Eggcellent?''    
Sans chuckles   
  
''SANS! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THOSE HIGHLY IRRITATING JOKES OF YOURS''   
  
Sans grabs the paper, it's the same paper of the last reset.  
The same picture of Toriel and Asgore.   
  
''Uh.. hey Pap, Mind if i go out for a quick walk out before breakfast?'' 

''YOU WANT TO .. GO OUT.. FOR A WALK ... BEFORE BREAKFAST?''   
Papyrus stares at Sans, not quite believing him.  
  
''Well, you always tell me to go outside more, don't you?''   
  
''I DO ALWAYS SAY THAT!"' Papyrus smiles at Sans  
  
''Welp, i'm going to listen to that from now on.''  
Sans nods, pulling his hoody straight while walking towards the door.

''AL RIGHT THEN BROTHER, WILL YOU COME BACK SOON? DON'T LET YOUR BREAKFAST GET COLD!''   
Papyrus says quickly.  
  
''Don't worry, i got my shortcuts.''  
Sans walks out into the snow.   
  
  
''Alright kid, Let's figure this out.''  
He decides first to check if the picture in the paper was actually real, he needed the proof.  
And Frisk wouldn't fall down until at least an hour or 4.   
  
Sans sockets turn dark, as well as the environment around him.  
After a few seconds, a new environment appears under his feet.  
He's at the king's castle.  
  
It seemed very well taken care off.   
The flowers were blooming, birds were singing  
He then heard noises .. giggling.   
Walking closer towards the sound, he hid behind a pillar.   
  
''Oh yea? So, we're going to play it like that, huh!"'   
Toriel snorted, She had whip cream on the top of her nose.  
  
King Asgore was right beside her, chuckling.  
Soon to receive a cupcake mushed into his mouth by Toriel.  
  
''There you go!''  Toriel giggled, seeing Asgore trying to down the entire cupcake in his mouth.   
After he finished it, he laughed hard, almost making him tear up.   
  
''Are you going to be good now?'' Toriel grinned at him  
  
''Wait .. wait..'' He said calmly,  
sticking his finger out on the whip cream still on her nose and drawing a mustage on Toriel with it.  
  
''Perfect.'' 

''Would you like another cupcake then?''   
Toriel said, reaching for another cupcake.  
  
They laughed together.   
  
\---  
  
''Welp, can't get any more proof than that'' Sans shakes his head.  
There has got to be a reason for Toriel to still be with Asgore ..   
  
Asriel/Flowey is still here, Chara is still here so it can't have anything to do with those two  
Chara is still a ghost, Asriel is still a flower so those two still have died because of the humans ..   
Asgore still has the souls .. i think  
  
Sans quickly teleports  to the hallway with the 6 souls, which were still there.  
Then .. what could of changed? Maybe she doesn't know?   
  
Sans teleports back into the hallway.   
Noticing Asgore has walked off towards the garden.   
He quickly walks towards Toriel's chair in the throne room.  
  
''Tori- Uh, your majesty.''  Sans quickly said.   
''Hello there, little skeleton, can i help you?'' Toriel says, smiling friendly as usual. 

''Uh.. '' Quickly thinking of a way to get her to the room with the souls.  
''I.. i am .. I am an.. an architect.'' 

''Yes, uh i came here because the king is working on a small room in the south of the castle.''  
  
''Ohh you mean the wine cellar? "'   
Toriel asks curiously.  
  
"'Indeed.'' Sans nods. ''May i ask you how to get there?''   
Toriel stands up from her throne, saying ''  
  
''I'll show you the way, follow me small one.'' 

Sans follows Toriel all the way towards the room.   
He didn't want to hurt his friend with this .. huge truth but he had to figure out a way to break out of this reality.  
  
For Frisk  
  


  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
 

 


	12. No hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is on his way to the wine cellar, what's going to happen there?

''Alright, here we are.''   
Toriel says, smiling as she raises her hand towards the door knob.   
When she opens the door, her eyes widened.   
  
''What .. what is this?''   
She says confused, looking at the bright 6 souls, hovering in the tubes.   
  
''Well ma'am i think-''   
Before Sans had a chance to even say something to her, he felt his soul almost getting ripped out of his body.  
He closed his eyes, groaned and gasping.

  
''What?'' he yelled when he re opened his eyes.  
He was standing in pure darkness, except for some kind of illusion that appeared in front of him.  
  
He could see Toriel going to Asgore.. They seemed to have a fight.   
Quickly afterwards, Toriel and himself walk away to the ruins.  
  
  
 _''I thought you might appreciate it if i'd speed things up for you..''  
_

Sans turned around, seeing Chara's spirit, he wanted to punch her and use his magic to destroy her.   
But since they are both spirits, there's nothing he could do to harm her.   
  
''You brat.. ''   
He spit out at her,  making fists of his hands.   
  
 _''Just keep watching, comedian..''  
  
_ His head turned back to the illusion.   
Toriel and he fought against Flowey and Chara.   
  
Then Toriel collapses and quickly afterwards, he did as well.   
  
 _''You see, there is no solution to this .. you might as well give up.. Clown''_  
When Sans wanted to respond, Chara had already disappeared.   
  


What he did see was a bright red light in the distance, that dimmed itself every few seconds.   
Slowly he approached it, he didn't believe his eyes at first.   
  
''F-Frisk..?''   
  
Frisk was on her knees, with her hands covering her eyes.  
She was sitting in front of another illusion.  
  
Sans kneels down behind Frisk and gently taps her shoulder.   
He could hear soft crying noises and small drips on her jeans.   
  
''Frisk, can you hear me?''   
  
She didn't respond.   
He then looked at the illusion, he swallowed and stared for a while.  (Even though he's a skeleton and he can't actually do that)   
It almost seemed like a video, getting repeated over and over.   
  
Frisk trying to defend herself and getting killed.   
She seemed to try a lot different methods as well but Chara and Flowey are too strong for her alone.  
  
Sans put his arm around Frisk and tried to comfort her, slowly moving in front of her.   
He lifts her chin up with his fingers.  
  
For a second her eyes didn't seem to focus.   
Then realizing she actually saw Sans in front of her, she pulled herself close to him, resting her head against his shoulder.   
  
''S..Sans? Is it really you?'' Frisk said softly.   
''Yes, Sweetheart.. it's me'' he said, stroking her hair softly.   
  
''I.. i don't know wat to do.. I tried everything.. They keep possessing me, i can't do anything against them''   
She raises her hands, covering her eyes again.   
  
Sans puts his arm around her waist and the other still stroking her hair.   
He soothed her and comforted her for a while.   
  
Frisk's soul kept dimming, she was losing her determination.  
''Hey kid, listen to me.'' He whispered.  
  
''We'll find a way out of this, i promise.. But i can't promise that i'll come out completely .. unharmed, if you know what i mean.''   
''Wh-what? What do you mean? Why do you think it keeps resetting when you ..''   
Frisk shakes her head.   
  
''We have to keep our options open, kid .. if there's no other way, please let me do this.. trust me''   
''I do trust you but .. i don't want you to..-''   
  
Sans backed away slightly, smiling at her.   
  
''I know, kiddo''   
  
She smiled back, wiping away a tear.  
''Please promise me you'll be careful''   
  
''If you promise me that if i .. don't come out of this .. to not reset again.''   
"'But .. i ..'' Frisk's eyes start to tear up again.   
  
''Shhh, please .. trust me?''   
Sans wipes away a tear rolling down her cheek.   
  
Frisk then closes her eyes, nodding.   
Her soul then suddenly turned almost entirely dark, with just a slight bit of red.   
  
''We have to reset now before we can't anymore.'' Sans said, looking at her soul   
Frisk nods again, standing up.   
  
The two familiar buttons appear.   
She sighs, her hand is shaking.   
  
''Wait..''   
Sans said just before her hand reached the button.   
She looked over to him, questioning.   
  
''There's just 1 more thing we have to do before this plan goes to action.''   
Right after he said that, he puts his hand around her waist.  
  
His other hand behind her neck, gently pulling her close, pressing his teeth against her lips.   
Frisk's eyes widened then pushing herself against him with her arms around him.   
  
Then she feels her wrist getting grabbed carefully.   
Before she had even a clue, she saw Sans had putten her hand on the reset button.   
  
She whispers ''I love you Sans''   
Everything turned white, once again.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up in his bed, again, he quickly got up and ran out of his room towards the door.   
''You better mean that, kid .. or else this plan might not work'' he thought to himself.   
  



End file.
